Swinging
by Shila
Summary: Chap. 1 - One of the girls in Gryffindor in the Marauders' era suffers prejudice by the homophobic Slytherins, and nearly kills Lucius. Slash, bad language. R-n-R! Now!


Swinging - The Other Way and Fists  
  
Sirius Black was whispering to his best friend, James Potter, halfway through Potions class. Professor Holborok, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, fortunately had not yet noticed.  
  
I leaned back in my chair and pegged Sirius in the head with a piece of Magic Rub. Bootz, sitting next to me, chuckled and pointed at him evilly. He turned and gave me a dirty look and I waved to the front of the class and at Holborok, who was now glaring at the two of us. Sirius turned around and grinned at the teacher. "She distracted me, Professor..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Please, Black. I was trying to save your ass."  
  
"Shut up, dyke!" This kind comment was tossed under the breath of Severus Snape. Most of the class laughed (Liz didn't and Bootz didn't, I think she told Snape to go fuck himself on a cactus [actually one of my phrases but we trade], and Ash didn't and I don't think Remus or Sirius or James was laughing) but I just shrugged and said, "Yeah? So? I get more girl than you do, slimeball."  
  
This time it was all the Gryffindors who burst into laughter. Speaking of Gryffindors, let me introduce us all. We're the fifth year Hogwarts class. The boys of Gryffindor are James Potter, Quidditch prodigy; Sirius Black, sex prodigy; Remus Lupin, scholar prodigy; Peter Pettigrew, idiot prodigy; and Michael Potter, asshole prodigy. The Potters aren't related. But anyway, that's the male population. They're all really good friends and really smart and very good pranksters.  
  
Then there's us girls. There's me, of course. My name is Sarah Rose, and I honestly believe I am this school's most out of the closet homosexual. Makes for a few interesting situations. The beautiful irony of it all is that the only reason I went dyke was for this one girl (my ex- friend Liz, actually, tell you alllll about her) and I'm at least just bi but I fell in love with her... then she treated me like shit and I kissed some guy and now the two of them are going out. That guy would be Potter. Mike Potter, that is. I call James 'Jamie' and Mike 'Potter'. That fucked with my head. She asked me to stay away from her, and we haven't spoken in a month. I'm still trying to forget her, superglue my heart back together... anyway. Yeah. There's me. I've got wavy light brown hair that reaches to my knees (I've been growing it out) and green/brown eyes. I'm fifteen and I'm smart and my nickname is Jingle Hopper and I'm thoroughly insane and a bit of a fhreak-rebel. People are afraid of me just because I've seen Rocky Horror nearly two hundred times and I can sing every note of the whole thing in my sleep. I don't understand why. I don't bother with homework and I nearly flunk a lot of things but I've got a brain, I just don't see the need to prove it to anyone.  
  
Then there's my best friend Betsy Fonchik, more commonly known as Bootz. She and I have been partners in crime since I was six years old and I moved a block away from her. We met, we clicked, we had really cool things with these elements... we only had more fun when we recieved the letters for Hogwarts. Betsy wasn't the greatest Math student but she whomps some serious ass in Charms. She's sixteen with blue eyes and straight, long brown hair. She's real cute, too, if you ask me, but not as cute as Liz. Unfortunately the straightness of her hair stretches the to the straightness of her Later Thoughts (as the two of us call them). *cough* Anyway.  
  
Ashley Maggerson is the big one - she's six feet (me and liz and bootz are all about five one) and she's got lots of medical problems and lots of insanity. She's a total weed monger. She was an interloper but she integrated enough. She has straight, shortish red hair and gray eyes. Her boyfriend John (a Ravenclaw) knows my friend Arthur (a seventh year Gryf and aka Artamis) and Arthur says that John sniffs household chemicals. Ashley's wizard born, so she doesn't get it (Her brother, Mike Maggerson- Shaney, is in Slytherin and not so naive.). Me and Bootz and Liz are Muggle-born. Potter's not. I think Sirius and James are Muggle-born (the two of them are so damned much like myself and bootz, I can't help but notice, both of our little groups are the same, Potter is involved with our group and Lily with theirs. It's weird.)  
  
ANYway then there's Elizabeth Reed. She's the most beautiful girl in the world - uhm I mean. Yeah. She's sixteen with brown hair and bangs (sooo adorable, she is) and these brown eyes like fucking liquid perfection that swallow you whole and glow in the moonlight and the sunlight and are the only light in the dark night when she whispers things she's never told anyone but no I can't care, don't dare let myself care, lost her, no no no will NOT think about her kisses, never again. I have to keep that much control. After all, I'm telling you a story. She was a good friend of mine for the last few years but things have changed.  
  
Lily Evans is the last of us girls, and she's a nice bookworm like none of us dare to be. She's got flaming red curly red hair, big pouty lips (I kissed her once on a dare from Sirius when the boys found out I was gay. Kinda' nice, actually.) and real pretty emerald green eyes. She's got it real bad for James Potter. I think he kind of digs her too.  
  
So those are the Gryffindors? Yeah. Want to know who's snogging who? K. Lesse. Me and Liz *were* and Potter and Liz *are* (*shudders uncontrollably*) and Ashley's getting it on with John, and Sirius and Remus (they are soooo cute together), and Peter is going out with this girl in Hufflepuff and James and Lily are on their second date. Bootz ain't gettin' any. I ain't gettin' any, except from the Masho and Tara living in my head (a gift from Liz) and so the two of us (many times thought to be snogging each other for some strange reason) chill out a lot. Artamis keeps hitting on me, telling me he can turn me straight. I keep telling him I'll only let him try if I get his girlfriend Lauren too. Yeah. So there's some strange thumping noises in the night. No wonder everyone flunks Potions.  
  
"Miss Rose!" Professor Holborok's yelp caught my attention and I jerked my head up to look at him. Speaking of Potions, the old man's going to drive me nuts. "Sorry Professor. Could you please repeat the question?"  
  
"Why do you insist on commenting on your digusting habits in my classroom? Fifty points from the queer house," he sneered at me. I growled and would have zapped him in the ass with a fucking lightning bolt but for Bootz stopping me. I muttered under my breath until the end of class when I stormed into the hall cursing.  
  
"Poor little dyke nobody loves you-" Lucius Malfoy didn't even finish his insult before I punched him in the face. Complete silence hung in the hall for the moment after the resounding crack of my fist meeting his cheek. Then a brawl broke loose.  
  
I was pummeling Malfoy into the ground. I know Bootz was kicking Snape and it seemed as though the guys were holding off Crabbe and Goyle. Holborok erupted into the hall shouting; we continued. I had blood on my hands and in my eyes and on my lips as the two of us rolled on the floor. The others had formed a ring around us and would not let Holborok through to stop us. Malfoy slammed his fist into my ribcage, I grabbed his fist and jerked his arm, popping it out of the socket. Snape started forward but James and Betsy held him still. (Liz and Potter had long walked off all lovey-dovey. Thank gods I hadn't seen them. I'd have tried to kill them instead of Malfoy.) Malfoy yowled and jerked it back into place as I sat on top of him, and no one moved forward until I put my hands around his neck and started squeezing, the fools becoming aware that I would kill him.  
  
All I remember is Betsy dragging me back. The next few minutes were a haze. I remember the hospital wing and then - blessed blackness. I didn't let myself think through the red haze of just how quick I'd be expelled. My parents would kill me and Malfoy's father would do horrible things to my corpse. I ignored that and slept, giving into the shadow and letting Hypnos and Morpheus carry me in velvet arms.  
  
the end part one 


End file.
